


paint the earth white and blue

by oikawasthighs (floatingpastel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, i cant believe no one has written a harvest moon au yet, if you don't know or play the game don't worry you don't need prior knowledge, so rest assured this is a stress-free read or so help me god, writing this periodically as stress relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/oikawasthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't know what he was expecting when he bought a small area of land in a town precisely in the middle of nowhere to fulfill his childhood daydreams of being a farmer.</p><p>It definitely wasn't this.</p><p>But hey, at least there's a beach!</p><p>(The Harvest Moon AU you don't really want, told in drabbles with less than 250 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1, Spring 1

"What the hell," Oikawa hisses to no one in particular, "is this?"

He stands with a hand on his hip overlooking a field, two bags thrown down on the dry ground before him. A crow caws high above as the sun shines down cheerfully on Oikawa. He feels like both non-sentient bird and gigantic ball of gas are mocking him, laughing at the stupid life decisions he makes at three in the morning after two bottles of vodka consumed all by himself.

God.

He glares down, nose turned up, at the scene before him. It's a wreck. Fallen trees litter the field, and as if that isn't enough, it's also covered in weeds, tree stumps, and rocks of various shapes and sizes. Oikawa thinks he sees one shaped like a very large duck.

It's utterly infertile, and not really what he signed up and paid for.

Oh well.

He can fix this. He can fix this and start producing crops or whatever, or his name is not Oikawa Tooru.

But first, he has bags to unpack and a mayor to complain to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> twitter/tumblr @ youwatanabees
> 
> (also this was inspired by one of my favorite harry potter fics so if you wanna know just ask)


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin is.... simple. It's a one-story square house built with wood and stone, and has exactly three rooms: a bathroom, a bedroom, and the house proper.

Oikawa does a catalog. There's a fireplace that looks a bit old but it will do in the winters, and a couch in front of it that has seen days much better. A small kitchen by the far left, with counters and a sink. No appliances, except for a radio and a fridge. A small table for two, and under which is a light blue rug that looks like it needs a bit of washing.

A working shower and toilet, a bed, and a desk table. Not really much, but it's not a surprise because Oikawa's already been told so.

He drops his bags unceremoniously on the foot of the bed before diving face-first into it. He'll have to do some shopping later, but he'll be damned if he doesn't rest his tired feet and his tired _every thing_  before attending to business.

Oikawa cracks his eyes open one last time to look at the chipping paint off the very bare walls of his new home.

It's simple, but he can get used to this.

 


	3. Year 1, Spring 2

"Take-chan!~"

The door slams open, banging against the wall and betraying the cheerful lilt of Oikawa's voice. The sound startles a small bespectacled man, who spills the tea he was about to pour for two.

"Ah, Oikawa-kun!" Takeda greets, undeterred by his sudden entrance, while Oikawa and a blonde man sitting at the table eye each other. He looks utterly at home, lounging on the couch and holding an unlit cigarette between his lips. He gets up and starts helping Takeda wipe the coffee table dry.

"Take-chan," Oikawa smiles, almost close to dangerous.

"I thought you weren't arriving yet for at least two weeks?" Takeda asks. He looks confused at Oikawa's presence. Oikawa pauses. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding?

As it turns out, Takeda Ittetsu is less of a lying scammer and more of a clumsy organizer. He was planning to send some workers some time this week to clean up the fields before Oikawa's arrival, but was unable to sort it out on time.

After a promise to do so as soon as possible from Takeda, and then a friendly cup of tea with him and the blonde man— the blacksmith Ukai-kun, as the mayor calls him— Oikawa gets ready to head home.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Ukai tells him. "My workshop's on the way, and I need to give you your tools anyway."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The walk with Ukai is a quiet one. They don't really have much to talk about, so Oikawa spends the time appreciating the town. He did not do so on the way to the mayor's house, having been distracted with thoughts of possible ways he could deal with Takeda. Less than legal ways. As it is, the mayor of Blue Leaf Town is quickly warming up to Oikawa.

The town is peaceful, for the most part. Quiet, yes. Clean and beautiful, too. It's exactly the respite Oikawa needs. Red bricks line the pathways, along which are bushes of various greenery. The air is fresh and pleasant to breathe.

An orange-haired little girl and a teenage boy pass by running, grazing Oikawa's arms.

"Sorry," the boy says. "Natsu, wait up!"

Oikawa smiles and breathes the fresh air easily. He really could get used to this carefree town in the middle of nowhere.

"So... you bought the land," Ukai says, more a question than a statement of fact.

"I did."

He pauses thoughtfully, and wordlessly asks Oikawa if he can smoke. When Oikawa says he doesn't mind, he lights his cigarette up with a lighter from his pocket. "Where you from, kid?"

"Um. Far away city. Somewhere south."

"Good place?"

It is. The city is filled with a lot of good things. Urban and modern civilization, pop culture, good people—or at least, some of them— good food, and more than enough distractions for him to keep himself occupied with...

"I guess it is, but..." Oikawa shrugs. "I moved, didn't I?"

Ukai looks at him, his wry smile and the tired slouch in his shoulders.

"Yes you did," he simply says.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, my apprentice is your age."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Good kid. Real mature. Sometimes he works too hard and I have to fish him out with the promise of dinner in the inn... Great place by the way, try them."

Oikawa hums noncommittally.

A few more minutes of walking and they arrive. It's a two-story brick building, old and blackened with age. From outside, Oikawa hears the heavy clang of metal against metal, rhythmic and punctuated with short silences.

"Iwaizumi must be in there. Well," Ukai says, unlocking the door. Oikawa lets it close softly when he enters. They're in a living room of sorts, and Oikawa has the passing thought that it feels too clean to be a blacksmith's workshop, but realizes the forge must be an entirely different room.

"Wait there," Ukai instructs him, and enters a different room.

When Ukai returns he hands Oikawa a heavy rucksack, asking him to check if they're complete. They were the tools from the farm Oikawa bought, from its former owner who passed away some years ago, and Takeda asked Ukai to restore them for him. Oikawa utters his thanks, tells Ukai it was nice to meet him, and leaves.

The smell of coal follows him home.


	6. Year 1, Spring 3

"For now maybe you can go sight-seeing? There isn't much in town, but the hills are just something to see," Takeda told him, smiling over his cup of jasmine. So he goes, bringing along some food and water.

Takeda was right, there really isn't much to see, but that's a refreshing change from the hustle and bustle of the city. He doesn't stray too far from the town, wandering only until the trees aren't dense and tightly packed. He passes a house nearby with people working and crafting with wood—carpenters, by the looks of it— and ends up picnicking by a waterfall.

The continuous gush of the water lulls him into a light sleep. When he wakes up, it's already nearing evening.

He doesn't know what makes him look back at that moment, but when he does, there's a girl sitting by the pond. She's crouching down to pick flowers and collect them on the skirt of her white dress, serene and beautiful, midnight blue hair flowing softly in the wind. He stays silent, stops breathing. He's absolutely taken by the scene. He'll ruin it the moment he makes noise.

Oikawa runs home.


End file.
